1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a transmission system, and more particularly to a backlash eliminating device of a transmission system for helical gears.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the industries are gaining rapid advance, the precision standards expected of the machines and tools are getting higher and higher. The transmission system plays an essential role for the various machines and tools. Through the use of the gear of the transmission system, the power of a transmission shaft is transmitted to the passive gear for achieving the function of transmission.
The problem with the gear transmission system is “backlash”. The backlash is a tiny gap between the teeth for preventing the rejection or jam occurring due to manufacturing errors or thermal expansion during the engagement between gears. However, for the transmission system requiring higher and higher transmission precision, the backlash, not only causing unnecessary noises and vibrations but further forming positioning errors in transmission and deteriorating transmission efficiency, has been a long existing problem to the industries.